


Into the Woods

by Eryn13



Series: The Woods [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christmas gift, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Historical, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, kinda dark in places?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: There's a forest on the edge of town, a forest that backs up to the oldest mountain. It's a forest left untouched, a forest that all steer clear of."Don't go into the forest"The legends say, although most forget the entire story the warning stays. But if you care to hear the true story you'll go to the little cabin on the edge of the forest. There you will meet the local witch and, if you ask her politely, she will tell you the true story."Don't go into the forest, for that is the Old Gods territory. And if you go in without proper offerings the woodborn will take you. Spirit you away to the world of the fae and gods.Don't go into the forest, unless you have nothing to lose."
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: The Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malingshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the amazing Malingshu. But if you enjoy this or any of my other stories please consider supporting me at https://ko-fi.com/eryn13!

“Don’t you wander too far,  
Don’t stray from the path,  
Don’t go to the forest, love  
For you may never come back. 

Don’t go into the forest,  
If you have something to lose.  
Don’t go to the forest,  
If you don't know the rules. 

The forest is old,  
And the gods dwelling there older,  
Will they be kind?  
Will they be cruel?  
No one knows with the Wildborn. 

Don’t go to the forest,  
Especially not alone.  
Don’t go to the forest,  
For you won’t return home.” 

Everyone in their town knew the rhyme. Everyone knew the warnings. Plenty young children took it as a joke, a story meant to scare. But still they avoided the forest. After all, it was better safe than sorry. If you asked the older generation they would say it had always been the way, no one knew why. They just knew that if you ventured into the forest, it was a good bet you wouldn’t return. Those who were brave enough to enter the forest never went too far. Only to the small temple just inside the tree line. And always with offerings for the old gods.  
But if you want the real story, if you desire truth, then all you need is to visit the witch. She’ll tell you what to do. But remember friends, be kind and polite, or she may just feed you to the wolves. She begins the tale with a simple warning-  
"Don't go into the forest, for that is the Old Gods territory. And if you go in without proper offerings the woodborn will take you. Spirit you away to the world of the fae and gods.  
Don't go into the forest, unless you have nothing to lose."  
For most that is enough. But if you wait and ask again, she will tell you more. She will tell you of the human who fell in love with a god, and thus became one himself. How does she know? Simple.  
She was there. 

Once, in a small town bordered on one side by the sea and the other side by a vast forest and tall mountains, there lived a young man. Orphaned during the war Zitao was brave and kind, caring and determined. Zitao lived in the orphanage but, as he was of age, spent his days working at the marketplace. He helped deliver messages and goods to people on the outskirts of the town, and every day he made sure to bring home snacks for the little ones at the orphanage. Around the town he was known for his beauty, many men trying to court him and women asking how he stayed so beautiful. But he was uninterested in any advances made, and told the women he didn’t do anything special.  
No one really believed him or listened. But that was their problem. Not his. His concern was only taking care of the children at the orphanage, and helping the ailing mistress with the chores. Besides him there were only a couple other older kids, most having moved out and found partners as soon as they came of age. But he stayed.  
It was a few days until the autumnal equinox when news came to the town, warning them that slave traders had been in the area. An extra guard was rounded up and word spread like wildfire, warning all the young and abled people to be extra careful. It was at the market that Tao heard the news.  
“Oh! Zitao!” One of the older women managing the spice stall in the market waved him over as he returned from his last delivery. Her skirts were brown and faded, a green shawl wrapped around her shoulders to fend off the cold air. Her hair pulled back into a high bun and bound in place with strips of leather.  
“Yes Auntie?” Zitao asked with a smile, moving to set his basket down and straighten his robes. Their town was an odd mix of people. Being on the sea it had been frequently visited by people from all over in the past. And as such their cultures mixed and melded there to create something new. Something that was preserved by the forest, mountains, and sea. Especially now that an easier-to-access port had opened up a few hundred miles to the north. That port had flourished, turning into the largest city around for miles and miles. Leaving the town of XiaoLong to fade into the background, and with it their culture.  
“Did you hear? Traffickers were spotted down the path earlier today. You should get home quickly and stay inside.” The auntie warned him, moving to pack up her wares as she spoke to him. Zitao frowns and tilts his head to look up at the setting sun.  
“I have one more errand to run. Aisling needs her herb shipment, it can’t be late or the medicine won’t get made.” There's a tuttering from the gathered group of craftsmen, all of them exchanging looks as Tao looks down at the remaining herbs in his bag.  
“Well hurry, Zitao.” The auntie presses a small bag of pepper powder into his hands, “If you are in danger fling this at their eyes. It will blind them temporarily. But it should be enough for you to get away.” Zitao blinked slowly and gave a soft laugh.  
“Ah Auntie,” He shakes his head and tries to give it back but she insists, “Alright, I’ll keep it. For your sake.” He smiles at her, leaning over and pressing a kiss into her wrinkled cheek before lifting his basket and beginning the trek out to the cabin by the woods. Aisling was the town witch… though she insisted the correct term was ‘druid’ but it had never stuck when she moved from the old country. As such she needed to be closest to nature and away from others, so her house was just past the border of the forest. And to his knowledge she was one of the only humans to ever step foot into the forest and make it back outside.  
Though when Zitao had asked she had simply smiled and said it was in all Druids nature to be connected to the forest. And the old gods knew better than to mess with them. Especially one who had seen as much as she.  
What that exactly meant Zitao had no idea. He figured it was just Aisling being Aisling. Cryptic and strange. 

Zitao had made it to Aisling’s cottage as the sun dipped below the sky. Oranges, pinks, and purples giving way for the dark of night. He had knocked on her door, but when no one answered simply shrugged and left his basket on the stoop with a note apologizing for being so late. Turning around he let his eyes flick over the forest before heading back up the path. Curving around the edge of the forest before turning back to head to the town.  
If he had looked back he would’ve seen glowing eyes staring out at him from the woods. Slitted pupils blinking sideways before the eyes got smaller and disappeared into the dark. But he was too busy trying to get home quickly. So busy that when he turned past the last of the trees he almost ran right into a caravan. If it hadn’t been for an arm grabbing him and gripping him tightly he surely would’ve crashed into the broken wagon.  
As it was he was yanked aside by a bruising grip. Eyes widening and a gasp spilling from his lips as he is turned to face another man. The other is shorter than him, but far more bulky. Muscles marred by scars of combat, and his lips peel into a wicked and hideous grin. He leans closer and his breath makes Tao gag, the scent of rotten food hitting his face.  
“Well lookie here boys,” He calls over to the caravan, a small group of others step out from fixing the wagon and their lips curl into cruel grins as well. “We thought we wouldn’t get anyone today, and lookie at what just walked into our nest.” He sneers, “pretty little thing, ain’t it?” There’s a rumble of assent from the gathered group as Zitao’s mind whirls, panic starting to set in. He knew what happened to slaves, especially young ones. If he was lucky it would be intense physical labor until he died. But he doubted he would be so lucky. Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer that this worked he pulled the bag of pepper from his pocket, Moving carefully so the others wouldn’t suspect anything. And when the one holding him turned back from talking to the others he blew the pepper into his eyes.  
There was a scream and the hand gripping his wrist is letting go, Tao whirls taking off as fast as he can. The town is too far. He knows he won’t make it back at this point. But the forest is at his back, and he’d rather take his chance in there than deal with the prospect of slavery. He hears cursing behind him and then running, his own feet taking him into the dark. Hopefully he can lose them in the woods and make it to Aisling’s cottage. He can just hope that the woods were the right choice. 

He makes it a few feet past the tree line and everything seems to get so much darker, all light being blocked by the canopy above, the trees winding together to create a thick screen that barely any light enters. He takes a shuddering breath as he runs, hoping he won’t get lost. He just knows he needs to move. The snapping of trees behind him spurring him farther into the deep, any thoughts of finding his way to Aisling’s gone with the hope that he won’t be caught. He just needs to escape. Just get away. Please.  
He runs for what feels like hours, but without the sight of the sky he can’t tell day from night. Finally he stops to take shuddering breaths and listen. He hasn’t heard the rustling behind him in a while. That could mean they gave up…. Or that they got more careful. Or… his mind offers up a third option but he refuses to think of it. Listening hard he hears a snap to the side, eyes wild he whirls- only to come face to face with… something.  
His mind whirls as he stares through the darkness at the shape moving closer. A deer? No. The antlers are wrong. Everything was wrong. For one… it was walking on two legs. He feels cold dread fill him and whirls, taking off again. This time away from that thing… whatever it is. He’s not sure, but the hair on the back of his neck is standing up and he doesn’t want to wait to find out. It reminds him of something the mistress at the orphanage had said when he was little and curious about the forest. 

“Sometimes the creatures there look right but they aren't.” She said softly, eyes dark and lips pulled firm. But young Zitao hadn’t understood what that meant. So she had finally explained it like this. “There is a very specific and terrifying difference between monsters that are not, never were, are not and perhaps never was, and I don’t know but it sure ain’t a deer.” When Zitao had laughed she shook her head and continued. “The thing that was not a deer implies a creature that mimics a deer imperfectly. The details are wrong and that's terrifying. The thing that never was a deer implies a creature that was a deer before something went horribly wrong… So its details are correct but everything else is wrong. The thing that was no longer a deer and, maybe, never had been implies something that looks like a deer… at first glance. But then as you get closer to it you notice it slowly changing until it doesn’t resemble a deer at all, that's terrifying because it's probably too late at that point.” She sighed and shook her head, looking down at the wide-eyed Zitao.  
“And the last one?” He had asked her, eyes wide with innocence and fear.  
“It sure ain’t a deer implies complete confusion over what it might be,” she says softly, “and if you have no idea what it might be… then chances are it's something humans should be very very afraid of.” 

At the time Zitao hadn’t understood what that meant… not really. But now, after seeing that thing he was beginning to understand more. His feet carry him deeper and deeper, mind whirling with fear and desperation. FInally he bursts through the thicket and into a clearing. Night sky sparkling above he shoots a fearful look behind him, seeing and hearing nothing he slows down, eyes whirling around in fear. Turning back he moves to pick up speed only to shriek and trip over his own feet, falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. His head shoots up and he stares at the thing standing above him, mouth going dry and stomach heaving with fear. Because there, standing above him, was that thing and he had never heard it come past him.  
The light from the night sky gives him a slightly better view, and he’s fairly certain that this creature falls into “that ain’t a deer” category. At first glance it appears humanoid, but the longer he stares the more Tao can discern differences from this thing and himself. He’s frozen in shock as he stares up, mind whirling at just what this thing is.  
Its arms are longer than a humans should be, dragging so close to the ground that they would create marks in the dirt should it move. Where hands should be are instead four claws, sharp and long. It's taller than Zitao is, stretching up to the night sky in impossible length. Its eyes glow golden, slitted pupils blinking sideways as it bends closer to Tao, tilting its head as it looks down. Its neck makes a cracking sound, bone poking out where the spine should be in sharp spikes. Its hair is long and golden, falling around its face in a tangled mess as it observes the human shuddering on the ground in fear. And atop its head are a pair of horns unlike anything Zitao has ever seen on any creature, twisting higher in one straight line they almost look like tree branches.  
The creature's lips open and a small ‘tsk’ falls out, a forked tongue slipping out past wicked-sharp teeth as one clawed hand reaches forward. The movement sends Zitao scrambling back, a shriek passing from his lips as he sees blood on the claw. The creature frowns and rolls its slitted eyes, glaring at its claw until it shifts. Wobbling like a mirage on a hot day, until all that remains is a human hand.  
“Come,” It hisses, “will not hurt... “ It frowns, as if human words are hard. “Will take… to the druid.” Zitao blinks and, even though he has no reason to trust this thing, lifts his hand to place it in the hand of the thing in front of him. The creature nods, tugging him up and picking him up over its shoulder. Zitao lets out an undignified squeak and his eyes roll up, passing out against the thing’s back. The creature lets out a long sigh and rolls his eyes, moving to walk towards the cabin at the entrance to the woods. 

When Zitao wakes he is in a familiar room, stone walls and wood floors make him blink slowly. He swore- he shakes his head and sits up. Blinking as he slowly looks around Aisling’s guest room. The lights are streaming in from outside, and there's nothing but cinders left in the hearth. He takes a deep breath, wondering if he had imagined last night. But when he looks at his wrist there is a dark bruise forming around it. Swallowing he stands and, on shaky legs walks out of the guest room.  
Aisling is at the stove, she looks up and gives a small sigh when he enters the kitchen. Motioning with one hand she urges him to sit at the table, and he slowly does. Stopping to pet the black cat that winds between his legs, orange eyes staring up at him and a loud purr rumbling forth as he climbs into his chair. There’s silence for a moment and then Aisling is moving over, carrying a tray of food and tea. She sets it down with a thunk, passing him a bowl of congee and some tea before taking the seat next to him. She grasps his hand gently and pulls it close, moving to wrap it with a poultice as she begins to speak.  
“So, you met Yifan last night.” Zitao blinks at her in shock, mouth opening and closing a few times as the bandage is affixed to his wrist, before he finally manages to speak.  
“W...who?” He stutters out, eyes flickering to the open window, “that… that thing?” Aisling gives him a small frown and shakes her head with a sigh.  
“Drink your tea, Zitao.” She says firmly, “yes. Yifan, the dragon god that resides in the woods.” Zitao is still staring at her in shock so she gives him a small glare which makes him flinch and move to start drinking his tea. When he’s taken a few gulps he stutters again.  
“D...dragon god?” Aisling sighs and settles back against her chair.  
“Eat your food, Zitao.” She waits for him to begin to eat before she speaks, “in woods as old as this a wildborn resides. The wildborn are creatures born of magic and living creatures, sometimes magical… sometimes mundane. Yifan was a dragon in the first age. He’s one of the oldest of his kind. And the moon and ocean gods blessed him with immortality and magic. Which made him become a wildborn.” She shrugs, “they exist all over the place. And since the woods here are so large I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more of them. Especially since it backs up to the mountains.” She shakes her head, “you are quite lucky it was Yifan that found you. He is the god of luck, power, and strength. He only attacks those who truly deserve it.”  
By the time she is finished talking Zitao has finished eating. Giving him a kind smile the witch stands and moves to clean his dishes. Going to bottle some of the potion cooking over the fire and add it to the basket of medicine Zitao would normally take back to town. When she hands him the basket she looks him over with thoughtful eyes.  
“He did say to warn you though, he will only let you enter his domain three times.” Zitao blinks in shock and turns to look up at her.  
“What… why?” Aisling sighs and gently pats his head.  
“He said that if you enter a fourth time he will take you as his wife.” She gives him a soft look, “be careful Zitao. Wildborn only ever take one mate… and if he’s taken a liking to you… well that means he will try to entice you to come back into the woods… come back to him.” She gently pushes him from the cabin, “just… be careful Zitao.” 

The second time Zitao entered the woods it was on purpose. He had spent a day with Aisling and had gathered the proper sacrifices to leave at the altar. Along with making a special gift of his own to leave in thanks for the dragon god. He had been raised nothing if not polite. And he knew better than to not thank a god. Even if he had been afraid at first and had been warned off from coming back. Besides, he still had two more times he could enter before he should be worried. Everything was fine. He just wanted to thank the other. That was all.  
So he took the basket of sacrifices and, following the guide orb Aisling gave him, headed into the woods. This time, however, it was still daylight. And the sun managed to send shards of light down over the forest floor. It combined with the light of the orb is more than enough to light his way. And soon enough he is at the temple. It's small, nothing more than a small stand, but the impressive thing is the tree that stands behind it.  
The trunk curves up from the forest floor, curving back down and into a point. There is a knot and crack on either side of the point, almost resembling eyes. And atop of the diamond shaped… head? Emerge two branches. Lacking any off shoots they go up a few feet before stopping at points. It looks like the head of a dragon, curving over the altar to look down at the offerings.  
With shaky hands Ztao begins to place the offerings on the altar. Moving through the normal ones- fresh meat and fish, flowers, herbs, crystals, and gold- before he gets to the last one. It was something he had spent a few days on, making it by hand and using treasures that had been left to him by his mother when she died. Metal wires from branches winding around a large pendant. The copper metal standing out bright against the uncut opal it surrounds. The opal glitters with blues and greys, but if you turn it in the light you can see bright red at its center. The pendant dangles from a woven leather strap, and Zitao hopes it is enough to show his gratitude.  
When he's finished decorating the altar with the gifts he turns around, only to shriek as he sees Yifan behind him again. His hand clutches at his chest and his eyes close tightly as he takes a deep breath. His eyes open and he blinks in shock at the change to the other. Instead of the creature he saw last night the other appears only slightly different from humans. Taller than Zitao himself by a little, with the same antlers and slitted eyes as the other night, otherwise he looks quite human. And quite attractive at that. Zitao’s cheeks flush and he stutters as he looks up at the wildborn.  
“Don’t do that!” He hisses, breathing deeply as he looks up at the other. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” Yifan tilts his head, eyes blinking before he walks forward and reaches out. Zitao flinches slightly, curving away from his hand before freezing still as the hand touches his hair. His breath catches for a moment before the hand pulls back, holding a leaf in it. Yifan drops the leaf to the ground and tilts his head.  
“Why are you back?” Yifan’s voice is gravely, but it seems he has a better grasp of the language today than he did the other night.  
“Huh?” Zitao blinks before stuttering, “O-Oh! Uhm the offerings… Aisling said I should bring them today to thank you.” He sneaks around the other and moves to the altar, reaching out to pick up the necklace he made and turning to pass it over to the other. “Here… for you.” He mumbles, looking down at the ground as he holds it out to the other. There’s silence and then he feels the weight lifted from his hands. He chances a look up and blinks as he sees the wildborn dangling the necklace from his hand and staring at it. The wildborn takes a sniff of it and Zitao blinks in confusion.  
“You… you treasure this.” He looks over at Zitao and tilts his head again, “why?” Zitao blinks before biting his lip and scraping his foot against the dirt.  
“It was my mothers.” He says softly, “She left it for me when she died.” He looks down, “it's all I have left of her, but it's also the only thing of value I have.” He looks back up, “therefore it is the best thing to give you in thanks.” Yifan looks at him, snake-like eyes staring without blinking as the wildborn observes him. Slowly he nods and moves to wrap the leather around his neck, adjusting the pendant before moving to the altar.  
“I will treasure this offering,” he says softly, moving to pick up the others on the altar. “Now you should leave,” he tilts his head to look up at the sky as a cold wind comes down from the north. “The north wind is coming… and with it others even worse than I.” He turns his eyes back onto Zitao, “leave before the dark.” And with that the wildborn fades into the trees around him. Leaving a confused and shook Zitao behind. 

The third time Zitao enters the forest is because of a dream. A dream that seems so real, so alive, that he is lost in confusion. And so, two days before the equinox, he gathers together a basket, heading towards the cabin to talk to Aisling about what he had seen. But as he rounds the bend towards the cottage his eyes slip over to the woods, and he freezes. There is something about this forest… something that reminds him of the dream. That pulls him closer and closer. But what?  
Without another though he takes a step forward. And another. And another. Until he is walking past the tree line and disappearing from sight. Basket falling from his arm as he wanders deeper inside. Seeking an answer that he doesn’t even know the question to. He just knows that the answer lies deeper in the forest. The answer lies with Yifan.  
It's only once he is well and truly lost that he realizes he has no idea how to find Yifan. The last two times the other had found him. Stopping where he stands he frowns, biting his lip and turning in a circle. Maybe he should call out for him? Surely that would alert Yifan to his presence?  
But it would also alert any others. His mind argues back and he finds himself frowning deeper. Maybe he should leave? Go back to the altar? But last time he had only found it with Aisling’s help. He’s so lost in concentration that he doesn’t notice the fog drifting over across the ground. It's not until he hears a loud snap that he realizes he’s not alone. Whirling in fear he is prepared for the worst. Only to come face to face with a deer.  
“Oh,” he lets out a breath on a laugh. Smiling at the beautiful creature. Pure white it almost seems to glow against the fog. “Hi buddy, I wasn’t expecting anyone else here.” It's as he moves closer to the deer that he notices something strange.  
One step. The deer's body seemed large… much larger than a deer’s should be. He had heard stories of moose… perhaps it was one of those?  
Another step. Its antlers… they seemed to curve at a strange angle, and there were far more branches than he had ever seen on a buck before… Maybe it had been hurt?  
Another. Its face was so angular, eyes slanted and almost… glowing. What was happening, why wasn’t he stopping?  
Another. The deer opened its mouth. Wide, wide, wider. So abnormally wide. And those teeth. Sharp pieces of bone curving out and dripping with… blood?!  
Zitao felt terror in his body as he realized that it wasn’t a deer. It most likely never had been. Then what was it? He felt dread as his leg moved on its own, raising up to take another step. To move closer to that thing. And as his leg comes down there is a whooshing and then he’s being pulled back and whatever spell he was under is broken. His legs collapse as he stares up at the dragon hunched protectively over his body. A dragon with very familiar eyes. His breath catches and a shaky sob escapes as the dragon stares down the ‘deer’. There’s silence for a moment, and then both creatures are shifting, changing, shrinking down.  
Yifan shimmers like a mirage, shifting back exactly how Zitao remembers his hand shifting the first time he met him. The ‘deer’ on the other hand is far more grotesque. Body cracking and popping, bones poking out of skin and sliding in abnormal positions as the limbs shrink and change. Hooves splitting into hands and feet, blood spilling onto the grass and the body twisting in a horrifying way before it turns 360 and clicks into place. Fog pulling up into a robe around the new form.  
And in their places are instead, Yifan and another man. The stranger has the palest skin, smooth and untouched. Silvery antlers arching above golden hair. Arms folded as he stares Yifan down and glares at the dragon.  
“You ruin all my fun, Yifan.” The stranger hisses, moving to take a step forward. Only for Yifan to move into his path and lets out a breath of fire, causing the stranger to jump back.  
“Do not touch him Luhan.” Yifan growls out, hands elongating into claws as his body ripples, shifting between his current form and the form he held the first night. “He is mine.” He hisses out, eyes flashing and the other- Luhan? -tilts his head to stare at Yifan. Huffing out an annoyed sigh he waves his hand.  
“Fine,” he glares, “but you best keep your pet on a leash.” And with that the other is slipping back into the woods, fog closing around him until he can no longer be seen. Yifan is tense, waiting until the last of the fog slips away before whirling and picking Zitao up over his shoulder.  
“Foolish human,” Yifan growls, stalking through the woods back to the entrance. Ignoring the shrieks that Zitao is giving as he swings from his shoulders. “I told you to leave.” Zitao wiggles, desperately trying to get out of the other’s grip so he can just talk to him. Twisting he slaps his hand on the taller’s back. Finally managing to startle him enough that he drops Zitao to the ground. Luckily it's not a far fall, Zitao landing on his butt with a groan before standing and wiping off his pants.  
“I was looking for you.” Zitao sighs, folding his arms and looking up at the other. “Not planning on getting attacked by… whatever that was.” Yifan rolls his eyes and clenches his hands, glaring down at the other.  
“No one ever plans to be attacked by Luhan. Luhan just lures you in until your body no longer listens to you.” He snaps back, before registering the first part of the human’s sentence. “And why would you be looking for me?” He tilts his head, “what poor human goes looking for its own captor?” He doesn’t understand this human. Zitao frowns and looks up at him.  
“I had a dream and I thought you could give me answers.” He says, “it seemed so real… and you were there… did you bewitch me?” Yifan snorts, smoke curling from his nostrils as he gazes down at the human.  
“Come closer if you wish to have an answer to your questions.” He curls a hand out, waiting for the human to step closer. And, foolishly, Zitao does. Quick as a snake Yifan reaches out and pulls Zitao into his arms, claiming his lips in a searing kiss. Zitao lets out a gasp and Yifan pushes into his mouth. Tongue like fire as it strokes along the insides of Zitao’s mouth. The human struggles, gasping out a mewl against Yifan’s lips and then-  
SLAP! Yifan stumbles back, watching as the human takes off. Running as far from him as he can. Yifan slips his tongue out to lick at the break in his lip Lapping over it until his skin weaves back together. Eyes trained on Zitao’s back as the human flees the forest. Cheeks red and horribly embarrassed the human runs back to the town. Far away from the forest… and with it far away from Yifan. 

It's the night before the equinox, and Zitao can not sleep. His mind just continues to wander back to Yifan and that kiss. Sure the first time he had seen the other he had been afraid. But now… now he felt drawn to the other. Like a moth to the flame, he knew the other would be his destruction and yet he couldn’t keep himself away. Perhaps he should ask for a protection from Aisling. Finally he manages to curl up and drift to sleep. But with sleep comes dreams, and dreams he cannot escape.  
He is spinning, spinning and spinning and spinning. Laughter falling from his lips as his hands fling wide and his head tilts back. Mouth stretched in a wide grin as he takes in the light of his mother. Sunlight caressing his skin like a whisper, making it darken with his mother’s love. His laughter spills out as he collapses to the ground in giggles. Rolling over he reaches out, smiling over at someone. The other is obscured by the tree line, but he knows the other is there. His hand stretches out as a smile stretches over his lips.  
“Come to me, mother will bless us. You will see.” He offers his hand and waits. But the other doesn’t come. “I’ll try again another day.”  
Flash. Another day.  
Light dancing over his skin as he gathers berries from the field. Head tilting back to feel the heat on his skin. Lips curving up as he hums. SNAP. His head twists to look at the tree line, a smile curving across his lips.  
“You came back!” His voice is so happy and he turns to offer his hand to the woods again. “WIll you join me today?” There is silence and then a whisper on the wind tells him- no. He sighs and lowers his hand, giving a soft smile. “Another day then.”  
Years pass. He remains the same. Untouched by all but his mothers light. Time is nothing for him. It makes no difference for him, and rarely does it obey the laws silly humans have set up for it. One day can last years for him, a year can disappear in the blink of an eye if he wishes. What is time but something to be played with?  
The autumnal equinox comes again. And as the sun starts to set does he hear it. The sound of the other approaching. Turning he smiles, offering his hand out. And this time, the other accepts. As both the moon and sun are seen in the sky their hands interlock and the other steps out from the woods. He tilts his head back to smile up at him.  
“You came out my love,” Tao purrs, smiling up at his lover. And as the other comes out, bending down to press their lips together in a kiss, he sees his face. Their lips touch and a moan is pulled from his mouth, eyes glinting as he smiles up at his lover. His best friend. He winds his arms around the other’s neck and purrs, “Yifan, a ghrá.”  
Zitao wakes with a jolt, gasping for air as it all floods back to him. He remembers. Who he is, what he is, who Yifan is… he remembers it all. Rushing he stands from his bed, collecting the few things of importance he has and dressing quickly. Loose linen pants and a long tunic top are pulled on. Soft, thin slippers tugged over his feet. He remembers. He remembers and he feels so alive.  
Zitao… no. Tao. That's who he is. Who he has always been. Tao, youngest child of the Sun and the Phoenix. God of time. He had gotten sick. A sickness the gods had never seen before. A sickness not even the Moon could heal. They could only give him another chance. So the Moon had given him the ability to reincarnate. Over and over, lives flash through his mind. He had been a woman in one life. A peddler of good another. He remembers so many lifetimes, all of them paling to the first and the last.  
“Until you find each other again you will reincarnate. And should you not fulfil the ritual on the Autumnal equinox at sunset you will reincarnate again. Until you can finally be restored to your true form.” The Moon had given them this curse. A curse to save his life. And now that he remembered he couldn’t just stay here. Not when his love was just beyond the woods.  
Taking off he rushes through town, hurrying even as the sun begins its descent. He doesn’t look back at the cries of his name. Doesn’t stop to talk or assist. All he can think of is Yifan. Finally he is at the woods and he takes a deep breath, a smile curving over his lips as he remembers. And without fear he steps forwards.  
He walks into the woods one last time.  
He walks forward to his destiny. Walks forwards without fear. He no longer has anything to fear in this forest. He knows who he is. He knows who Yifan is. All he needs is to complete the ritual. So he hurries, looking for the stone dais that he knows lies in the deep. And as he walks he sings. He sings the song of the Sun and the Phoenix. The song of the Moon and the Ocean.  
And lastly he sings their song. The song they wrote all those years ago. The song of how they had all the time in the world. And as the last note falls from his lips he steps forward, at the edge of the mountains and looks up at the dais where Yifan stands. His lips curl into a smile and he rushes forwards, throwing him into his lovers arms and pulling the other into a kiss. A kiss that promises everything. Pulling back after a moment he feels tears slip from his eyes as he fists his hands in the others long hair.  
“Gege,” he sniffles, burying his face in his lover’s chest. “Wo ai ni, gege.” He whispers against his chest. He feels Yifan’s arms wrap around him and a hand comes to his chin, tilting his face back up for another kiss. He melts into the kiss, giving a mewl as the other’s forked tongue slips into his mouth. Tao’s eyes flutter, moaning as the tongue licks around his mouth and massages his own. Pulling mewl after moan after gasp from his lips until the taller male pulls back, a small smirk on his face as he looks down into the dazed eyes of his lover.  
“Why are you crying, Mo Ghrá?” He asks softly, thumb stroking over Tao’s cheeks and moving to gently wipe his lips. Tao’s eyes darken and his lips open as the thumb wipes over them. Catching the thumb in his mouth and sucking on it gently as he looks up from under his lashes. Yifan lets out a low growl, pushing Tao back against the side of the highest stone platform, eyes glowing as he watches his lover. “Don’t tease me, Ghrá.” He hisses out, eyes blazing with barely held fire. Tao gives a laugh and lets go of the thumb, hands moving to tug at his lover’s robes as he bites his lip.  
“I missed you so much, gege.” He whines, pouting up at the other adorably. “I need you, need my dragon.” He purrs the last word, hands tangling in the loose robes his lover is wearing. Yifan smirks and their clothes melt off their bodies, the dragon pushing Tao onto the stone dais and hovering over him.  
“You missed me?” He purrs, “you barely remembered me the other day.” His hand fists in Tao’s long hair and yanks, pulling a long moan from the human’s lips as he ducks down to nip and suck along his neck. “Don’t tell me you missed me, Ghrá. You know nothing of my suffering.” He growls, eyes flashing and biting down hard enough to bruise between neck and shoulder. A choked moan stutters from Tao’s lips and the human lifts his hips to rut against the other.  
“Please!” He gasps out, eyes rolling back as he clings to the dragon. Yifan bites down slightly harder, tasting the coppery blood spill into his mouth before he pulls back. Tongue licking along the mark before Yifan sits back with a smirk. The dragon’s eyes soften for a moment and he reaches out, cupping Tao’s cheek before tugging the other up and into his lap.  
“Not all of us exist outside of time, Mo Ghrá.” He tuts, “some of us have to go day by day. Some of us have to wait.” He growls and his hand comes down in a slap against Tao’s ass. Pulling a whimpering moan from the human’s lips. “Do you want to make it up to me?” He teases, rubbing his fingers in circles along Tao’s hip. “Want me to forgive you?” Tao looks up at him with lust-blown eyes, biting his lip and nodding eagerly. Yifan smirks and chuckles, “my good little slut.” He growls, throwing his legs off the edge of the dais and pushing the other down onto the stone steps. “Suck.”  
Tao’s eyes flicker, lighting with excitement as he willingly drops to his knees. Eyes locking on the other’s cock. When they had both been gods their shapes could shift as easily as the winds and tides. Change as easily as the moon. But they had always held an affinity for male forms, and Tao had always thought Yifan’s cock was the prettiest. He lets out a low groan as he once again sees the other in his naked glory. Hands reaching up to stroke the long, thick length. Leaning forward he wraps his lips around the tip and flicks his tongue over the slit. Eyes rolling back as the familiar scent and taste explodes over his lips. All too eager he begins to sink onto the other’s cock. Barely halfway there and he gags on the other’s cock, human form not as adept at this as he had been centuries ago.  
“Fuck,” Yifan growls, hand tangling in Tao’s hair. “You always were such a little cockslut.” He growls, before snorting lightly as Tao pulls back to the tip after choking. “And always too eager for your own good.” He smirks down at the other, watching as Tao’s eyes flutter at his touch before he begins to take more. Twice more he chokes, and then finally he is able to take the whole cock into his mouth. Eyes fluttering shut and a happy hum slipping from his lips as he holds the other in his mouth and looks up at him. Pulling back he bobs his head slowly. Sucking and licking every time he comes to the tip, tongue dragging up the side of Yifan’s cock as he stares up into his lovers eyes.  
Finally it's too much and Yifan’s hands are gripping his hair tightly. The dragon taking over the blowjob. Hips rocking into Tao’s mouth and fucking deep into his throat as his head tilts back and a growl falls from his lips. Tao mewls as the other fucks his mouth, eyes rolling back as he feels him swell in his mouth. Yifan groans and with one last, harsh thrust he cums. Salty cum spilling down Tao’s throat. Slowly Yifan pulls back, last spurt falling in stripes over Tao’s face and neck. The human whimpers as he holds Yifan’s cum in his mouth.  
Yifan growls and drags Tao back up, claiming his lips in a harsh kiss and tasting himself in the other’s mouth. Cum sliding down both of their throats before Yifan moves to lick and suck the cum from Tao’s mouth. Only once the other is clean does he pull back and lick his lips. Eyes blazing golden as the setting sun washes over the forest, moon crawling higher in the sky.  
“Hands and knees,” he growls, pulling back to watch Tao rush to obey. Once Tao is on his hands and knees Yifan moves behind them, reaching out to grip at the Human’s ass. Kneading and pushing before pulling the cheeks apart to gaze down at his lover’s entrance. Tao lets out a small whimper at the feeling of the cold breeze grazing his hole.  
“Gege,” Tao whines, tilting his head to look back at the other. “Gege hurry!” He pouts as the whine slips from his lips, only to be cut off on a moan as a hand comes slapping down on his ass. Breath hitching he lets out a shuddering moan as the hand falls down on both cheeks with rapid succession.  
“I’ll go at whatever speed I want,” Yifan growls, “I’m the one that had to wait so long.” He snorts, “I didn’t even know where you were for the first few centuries. It was only this life that I finally found you.” He spanks Tao harshly again and the other’s arms let out, Tao falling to his chest ass still up in the air. “I watched you this whole time. Waiting for a time when you were finally old enough that I could claim you as mine. I was going to wait a little longer but imagine my surprise when you stumbled right into my arms.” He growls, “being chased by a group that wanted nothing more than to use you.” A hiss slips out as he spread’s Tao’s cheeks again. “I enjoyed tearing them to pieces. Though I doubt they’ll make very good fertilizer.”  
With that the dragon bends down, lips sucking a dark mark on the other’s thigh before he moves up. Flicking his tongue up over the perineum before tasting his lover’s entrance. A low growl slipping from his mouth as he begins to thrust his tongue into the other’s ass. Tao is left gasping as the tongue changes inside of him, lengthening and thickening as the dragon eats him well and good. Gasping moans slip from the human’s lips, drool slipping down the side of his cheeks as his eyes flutter.  
It's too much, too good. He can feel his orgasam approaching quickly, too quickly. And as the last wave is about to crash over him… Yifan pulls back. Causing Tao to let out a long whimper. Which in turn causes Yifan to let out a dark chuckle. Then Tao feels something much larger and thicker press against his entrance, and that’s all the warning he gets before Yifan thrusts into him. A shrieking moan falling from Tao’s lips as Yifan thrusts into him deeply.  
“Fuck,” Yifan curses, “so fucking tight.” He growls, one hand spanking down on Tao’s ass hard enough to leave a red print as the other pulls Tao’s arms behind his back and holds him in place with one hand. Black leather wings rip from his back to create a cocoon around them, the dragon lost to the throws of pleasure as he begins to fuck Tao in ernest. Reducing the other to gasping mewls and moans with the power of his thrusts. “My fucking slut, such a good boy.” Yifan growls, claws digging into Tao’s hip slightly, cock moving fast and hard and pounding against the other’s prostate. “Gonna breed you,” he growls, “gonna fill you with my cum and breed you so you’ll never forget me again.”  
Tao lets out a long mewl, eyes rolling back again as the other seems to gain even more speed. The last rays of sunlight set both of their skin aglow as the moon reaches its highest point. And with one more thrust Yifan is tensing, cock swelling and cumming inside of his mate. The feeling of cum filling him causes Tao to let out a choked moan and cum as well. The two collapsing on the dais, still interlocked. Yifan reaches out, wiping tears and drool from Tao’s cheek before pulling him into a lazy kiss, shifting position so the smaller male is cradled in his arms. Wings wrap around them like a blanket as they wait for Yifan’s cock to shrink enough that he can slip out. Tao’s eyes flutter, and Yifan presses a soft kiss to each lid, watching as his love falls asleep with a chuckle.  
When Tao wakes later that night it is to Yifan drawing on his skin in blood. The moon lights him with gentle silver as Yifan kneels over him and chants the spell to break their curse. The curse shudders, and as Yifan pours moon water over his skin, it shatters. Tao felt his magic rush back into his body fast enough to make his toes curl. Reaching up he pulls Yifan down for another kiss and, with a wicked grin, they begin round two. 

As Aisling finishes the story- albeit glossing over exactly how the ritual was performed- she looks over at the two boys sitting at her table. The eldest is a few years older than Tao had been when he entered the forest, his friend just under the same age. They both stare at her with such conviction that she can’t help but feel like she is looking at Tao all over again.  
“So,” the elder speaks, his cat-like eyes locking on hers. “So Zitao… Tao. He is still in the forest then?” He asks softly, “He has to still be alive if he became a god.”  
“He was always a god,” the other mutters, naturally wide eyes rolling as he looks at his folded hands. “He just got his powers back.” The elder glares over at his friend before looking back at Aisling. The druid pauses and looks at them through her magic, blinking slightly at the strength of their auras she gives a soft hum and nods.  
“Whatever.” The elder rolls his own eyes, “But that means he’s still there. Right?” He asks again. Aisling gives a small smile and stands, picking up a basket that hasn’t been used in fifteen years and filling it carefully. Coming back she sets it down before the two of them.  
“You’re going to need this.” She smiles at them, “yes in all likelihood they are both still in the woods. After all, this is Yifan’s domain.” The two boys look at the basket, filled with offerings and potions to help them on their journey, before looking back up at the druid. Slowly they stand, the younger male reaching out to grasp the basket.  
“Thank you, noona.” He says softly, bowing his head. The elder looks at her in confusion, biting his lip before asking.  
“Why are you helping us?” Aisling chuckles softly and reaches out to pat their heads, leaning heavily on her staff as she escorts them to the doors.  
“Because either way you will go. And this way you will at least have a better chance of survival.” She smiles at them kindly, “goodbye Kyungsoo, Minseok. And good luck.” The two share a look before nodding, both tying their capes on and turning to head off. The druid watches them from her doorway. Watches as both boys venture into the woods. She watches until they have slipped beyond the tree line and the sun has set. And as they disappear from sight completely she whispers a blessing for good luck to them. The gods had already planned these boys destinies, she just hoped they would be good ones.


End file.
